The present invention relates to closing openings in a blood vessel wall.
The device may be used as a replacement to the traditional practice of using pressure to establish acute hemostasis following a vascular procedure making use of percutaneous access with a large delivery device.
Various devices are known for closing openings in blood vessels. For example, Abbotts Perclose suture delivery devices have been used. Other devices are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US 2009/0318955 A1, US 2009/0171387 A1, US 2009/0148492 A1, US 2008/0097509 A1, US 2004/0215231 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,602 and others. The devices take a variety of different approaches to closing tissue walls.
There is a need for improvement in this field including providing acute hemostasis, and an environment for a rapid healing process.